


Give Me Love, Give Me Peace

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Bang Yongguk is the leader of a newly formed group, B.A.P. The youngest member happens to be his crush in less then a week. this is the story of where these two rappers find out about the other's feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Yongguk's POV

I was a pesky brat when it came to my music career. I would always pick on my friends despite being the oldest. I treated the members like family until the youngest had joined the band. There was something about the boy that had me spinning in circles. I didn't get why I was attracted to the other. I knew this was his first time feeling these kinds of emotions towards somebody. I never felt this way towards the others but now I did towards our newest member. I never did question my sexuality until I ran into Junhong. The younger boy had only been in the band for no more than a week and I already was feeling this way about the younger. Was I always gay? The best person to ask about these feelings was Himchan.

Jongup and Himchan have been together for about two months now. The two lovers didn't tell the band until Youngjae asked them if they were due to them being super clingy with each other. The others and I could tell they liked each other since they wouldn't stop watching the other. Himchan could probably help me. I wouldn't want to ask Daehyun since that boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. That was one thing I didn't like about the younger boy. It was smart to not ask Youngjae either. He would tell Daehyun or worse, tell Junhong. Himchan was my best bet. And so that was the only good option I had. This shouldn't be two hard wouldn't it? I then just sat in my studio chair and did my routine while waiting for a good time to ask Himchan. But Himchan wouldn't get away from Jongup long enough for me to call him over so we could speak.

I caught myself watching the newest member of the band. This wasn't a big surprise. I did stare at the kid a lot. Junhong's hair was as bright as the sunshine and very curly. I was excited to know that I will get to see him a lot now due to the youngest being in the band now. What would my twin brother think when he found out I liked another man? I really didn't care as much but Yongnam would probably look at me strange and probably hate me for how I was? Junhong was a rapper like me and was a funny little kid. Right now the boy was laying on the sofa listening to his music. The young boy just looked so cute as he laid there. He had a blank expression and his eyes were closed like he was sleeping. I wished I could join the kid but it might scare him and I would get weird looks from my friends and fellow band members. The band would just stare and look confused if I did lay with Junhong. I didn't want to scare the kid. I was too intent on watching Junhong; I didn't notice Himchan was watching my actions.

"Jonguppie, look at Yongguk," Himchan told his boyfriend. Jongup looked in my direction. I had seen him look in the corner of my eye.

"What is he looking at?" Jongup asked in confusion.

"He is looking at the new kid, Junhong," Himchan answered. "I have never seen him with that look in his eyes,"

"I think Bang is falling for Junhong," Jongup told the other.

Across the room, I wasn't paying attention to them but I still watched the teen that is all sprawled out on the sofa that was in the studio. The boy just looked so peaceful on the sofa that it was bringing happiness to my heart. And then a song idea had come to me. I could tell Junhong my feelings through music but I still needed to chat with Himchan first. I was so intent on watching Junhong that I didn't notice Himchan standing next to me. Himchan wore a smile on his face as he looked at me, who was watching the new member.

"Bang, what you staring at?" Himchan asked in my ear startling me. The younger man laughed at scaring me.

"N...nothing," I stuttered with a faint pink painting my face. This pretty much answered Himchan's question.

"Let's have a talk away from the others," Himchan told the me as he yanked me out of my chair and into a quiet room so we could speak. Once we were inside the room, Himchan let me go. "What is it you need? I know that you have been watching me and your little stare contest with the air looking at Junhong." this caught me off guard. How could Himchan know that I was waiting for him to be free?

"There is nothin-," I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"Do not lie to me, Bang Yongguk," Himchan said sternly. This had me staring at Himchan in disbelief. How could the second oldest member of the band see right through me? Was I just that obvious about things?

"Himchan..." I began. The words were lodged in my throat and they didn't want to come out. How could I ask Himchan without feeling embarrassed by my slowly developing feelings?

"Spit it out, we don't have all day," Himchan told me.

"What are these feelings? I don't understand them," I asked my best friend.

"Well this must be new to you then if you are asking me," Himchan replied, not answering me.

"I have never felt this way in my entire life," I told the other.

"Are you falling for Junhong?" Himchan asked straightforwardly. My face gained a pink shade yet again. This really did answer my question real quick.

"When I'm around him, I feel complete I should say or there is a tightness in my chest. When he smiles, it brightens my day. What is going on with me, Himchan?" I explained as my eyes fell to the floor. I felt ashamed that I felt this way towards the maknae of the group.

"Sounds like you are in love to me," Himchan told me with a smile. My face only got even more red.

"There is no way that could happen," I refused to acknowledge the fact I had fallen for the youngest member.

"It happens to everybody, Bang," Himchan proclaimed. "Just look at Jongup and I. I thought the exact same thing." with this Himchan walked out the door of the room leaving me alone. Was this a bad idea?

In about ten minutes, I left the room to join the others. I entered the room to see that the one I was 'in love' with was sitting in my chair looking at all of my electronic components like my sound board. This made me stop dead in my tracks. This wasn't going to be good. I wasn't in the mood to talk to the younger just yet but now I had to just to get some work done. I would also have to talk to him in the dorm as well since the five members lived in the same building. I looked around the room and all of them but Junhong looked at me in surprise. It was like Himchan told them all about my infatuation with the youngest member. They all just looked at me and then to Junhong and back. This gave me enough courage to walk over to where Junhong was. Once I was behind the younger, I could tell what he was doing. Junhong was trying to understand how to use the sound board.

"What you doing?" I asked the other softly trying not to startle the other, which it didn't.

"Looking at what you do, hyung," Junhong answered honestly. This made me want to hug the younger but I didn't want to freak the other out. A smile threatened to show but I tried my best to hide it.

"You want to learn?" I asked. The look I got from the other surprised me. I could see the happiness in Junhong's eyes. This was going to be an interesting idea. I turned my head to look at Himchan. The other was sitting with his boyfriend but watching me. Soon after Himchan gave me an encouraging nod. "Go grab you a chair because that chair is mine." After that, Junhong ran off to get him a chair from across the room.

As soon as the younger ran off to retrieve the chair, I walked to my chair and sat down to mess with the electronics spread out on the small table. There were wires leading to all different directions. The soundboard itself was right next to the laptop that I use for my music composition. Was I really going to teach Junhong about what I do? Why did the younger all of a sudden want to be taught the ways of music? There had to be something going on here. Junhong never acted like this before when he first started. Within the week, the young boy changed.

Soon after, the younger had joined me and sat in his chair content. I tried not to look at the smiling kid beside me. We spent most of the day playing or learning the electronics that were thrown all over the table in front of us. The day could have gotten worse for me. First off teaching the maknae my job, this was probably set up by Himchan. Himchan must have wanted me to tell the younger my feelings. This one thing I wanted to hide from the other. I didn't want to scare the young man from the band. That was the least thing I wanted. Himchan must be planning away for me to tell Junhong my feelings. If I had wanted to tell, I would have already done so. I was scared of rejection.

The sky outside was getting dark and a few of the members had already gone to the dorms. Once Himchan had left, Jongup would follow. The rest of them were still in the room. Daehyun was lying on the sofa with Youngjae on top of him fast asleep. This was abnormal for the two but it didn't bother me very much. I was at my computer with headphones on as usual working away with Junhong beside my trying not to fall asleep as well. There was a moment that Junhong was almost asleep and his head almost fell onto my shoulder. But before it could he shifted so it wouldn't happen or disturb my work. I had taught the younger for about 5 hours till said maknae decided he was going to let me work and he would just watch. This had surprised me for the fourth time today.

"If you want to sleep you can lean on me, it won't bother me," I told the younger bravely. I was glad I sounded better than what I thought he would when I spoke.

"You sure?" the maknae asked. "I don't want to disturb your work, hyung."

"You won't. I promise," I answered. As soon as I said that, Junhong put his head on my shoulder this time. This made my heart race in my chest. The thumping was heard in my ears. I hope Junhong couldn't feel the racing of the blood pumping organ within the chest cavity. The warmth of Junhong's head was enough to get my heart to race, what it would be like if we were together. I mentally shook the thought out of my mind. I knew I had to take the other to the dorms so he could rest, but this was something I just couldn't do. I didn't want to get up from working on our new album. My life had changed when the younger had showed up. I never knew that this would change so much when I brought the younger in. The young man that was using me as a pillow really made me happy. To just know that there was somebody I could care about other than my family made me happy. I looked at the sleeping face on my shoulder. How could one person change me so much? This surprised me a lot. This young man before me has created so much happiness that it makes my heart beat fast. I looked at the clock to check the time. It was getting late. I had to wake the younger up and get him to his bed.

"Time to get up, Junhong," I said softly shaking the other. Junhong's eyes slowly fluttered open. The younger sat up straight in his seat and looked at me sleepily.

"What time is it, Hyung?" the younger asked.

"10:30," I replied. Junhong's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I was bothering you," Junhong apologized as his eyes met mine.

"It's not a problem. It is my responsibility to take care of the band members as a leader," I told the other. "Himchan helps with Jongup and Daehyun helps with Youngjae. Since I'm always working, it's hard for me to take care of all of them."

"Oh," was the only word to come out of the younger's mouth.

"I get tired easily when it comes to the five of you but I can handle it. Especially when Himchan is always around his boyfriend," I continued. This earned me a confused look from the younger.

"What do you mean about Himchan always around his boyfriend?" Junhong asked.

"Himchan is dating Jongup. This started before you came and joined us. It wasn't surprising to the rest of us because we watched as they grew closer together with each day and soon enough, Himchan asked the younger to date him and Jongup told him yes," I explained to the confused kid.

"I never knew Jongup was that way. Even in school he never acted that way," Junhong replied. This time it was my turn to be confused. Junhong looked to the floor in thought.

"You knew Jongup in school?" I asked. The younger looked up and nodded. This surprised me.

"We went to the same high school together. That's how I know him very well," Junhong answered me.

"You fit in with this band better than I thought," I whispered loud enough for Junhong to hear.

"What was that, hyung?" Junhong questioned.

"Nothing, let's get you to your bed," I told the younger as he stood up. I picked the younger up without any problems. The maknae was lighter than I had thought for his height. Junhong didn't complain when I carried him to his bed. His arms were around my neck to keep him from falling.

"Why is your Heart rate so fast?" Junhong asked me as I carried him. The younger felt me tense up a little bit. This probably confused the younger man.

"I don't know, really," was my response. This made Junhong look at me funny. "Maybe because you are cute," I whispered a little too loud. Junhong's cheeks began to heat up at my words. Was that what I really thought of him? This thought made Junhong smile. I hoped that Junhong wasn't freaked out by what I had said too loudly.

Once we reached the room that housed all the band members, I walked the two of us over to Junhong's bed. I then put the younger in his bed and situated the blanket to cover his body. Once the blanket was in place, I stood but didn't leave the younger man just yet. I looked at Junhong for what seemed like hours. I then turned to walk out of the room until something stopped me from taking one step. I looked down at my wrist where the other hand held me in place.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Yongguk hyung?" Junhong asked me.

"Yeah, I can stay with you tonight," I told him as the younger shifted to make room for me on the small bed. I laid flat on my back and Junhong put his head on my chest. This was the best thing that could happen to me so far.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yongguk's POV

Morning came faster than I had hoped. The sun was showing through the small window in the small room that housed all six of us members. The feeling of Junhong caused me to freeze all of a sudden. Did I really stay with Junhong all night? What were the others going to think when they found me in the same bed as the maknae? This made me look around the room. There were four pairs of eyes on me.

"What do we have here?" Daehyun was the first to speak. This made me glare in his direction.

"I think Yongguk has snuck into the other's bed," Himchan added. My cheeks showed a small addition of color.

"I did not," I answered them sternly. I seen the four's facial expressions change.

"Himchannie~ leave him alone. Maybe he will end up getting with Junhong faster than we anticipated," Jongup told his boyfriend close to his ear. After the younger had spoken Junhong had stirred in the bed next to me. This caused me to look at the maknae holding me in place. Junhong's eyes opened and he smiled. His smile lightened the atmosphere around the group.

"Morning Hyung," Junhong whispered in my ear. The maknae of the group then looked at everybody staring at us.

"And now the maknae awakes," Youngjae spoke up.

"What's the matter, hyungs?" Junhong asked the 4 people looking at him. Junhong's gaze went from each of them. Each one had a weird expression on their faces. Once the maknae had an idea about them, his eyes turned to find me beside him watching him intently. This didn't scare the maknae any.

"They were picking on me just because you wanted me to stay with you last night but I accidently fell asleep next to you and I find them staring at us like something happened," I told the younger. Junhong looked at me then at each of the members once again. This didn't surprise the younger but he had only been with us for a week.

"Yongguk, we need to go. There is a schedule we have to keep up with," Himchan told the oldest of the group. I just nodded and began to move out of Junhong's bed. It was weird that I stayed there all night but it didn't bother me or Junhong.

"You all are wrong about Yongguk-hyung and I," Junhong told them as he sat up and did the same as I did. The two of us still had to change our clothes for the interviews and performances. The six group members made their way to the door when each one was ready to go and walked out of the dorm. The summer air hit us when we opened the door to the dorm building and walked out. We had to get to the studio to meet up with Kang. It was going to be a long day for us. The six of us waited for a taxi which didn't take long. Two taxis pulled up behind each other, which now was the time that they were to choose who goes with whom. Jongup and Himchan were one group and Daehyun and Youngjae were another now Zelo and I were left to be split up and put into one car each. Zelo went with Daehyun and Youngjae while I went with Himchan and Jongup. After it was decided we all got into their respected taxis. Soon after we were in the cars, the taxis started to drive down the road towards the studio.

"Well Yongguk, when you going to ask Junhong to go out with you?" Himchan asked.

"I have no idea. I'm actually scared to ask him. I don't know what it would be like if I did say something to the maknae," I explained.

"Why would you be scared? You are the leader. You are not supposed to get scared, right?" Jongup asked me.

"I am a human being, Jonguppie," I answered the younger man. The two other people in the car just looked at me with weird expressions.

"Well then, man up and ask him to be yours," Himchan proclaimed. I just glared at my friend. This was not what I wanted to discuss in a taxi of all things. This was just getting to be an awkward conversation. And for once, I didn't like it when Himchan got too into my life.

"You two know that this is about my private life just like yours is and I don't ask about your relationship with the shortest person in the group," I told Himchan. I winked at Jongup to show that I didn't mean the threat I said about him. Jongup just shrugged the comment off like he normally did.

"You're right, Yongguk hyung," Jongup replied. But this didn't stop them.

"Just tell him though. The worst he could do was telling you he didn't like you, right?" Himchan tried to push me. He knew I needed a little push. But sometimes he did go a little too far. I just looked at Himchan like I was going to beat him up in the taxi. The only thing stopping me was that Jongup was in between Himchan and me. I really didn't want to hurt the younger man just because his stupid boyfriend couldn't stop pushing I. If I did that, Himchan would be punching me right now.

Soon enough, the taxi's stopped at the studio. The three of us piled out of the taxi and were followed by the others in the other taxi. The six of us members walked into the studio and towards the location where we were to meet Kang. We walked up a set of stairs to get to our practice room. Our manager sat on a chair when we walked into the room. We just looked at our manager waiting to be told to get ready for our interview with TV people. I was getting uncomfortable due to the fact that Junhong was standing next to me. I just wanted to grab the maknae's hand and hold it but that would be weird. It might scare the kid which I didn't want to do.

"You are here. That's great," Kang spoke up to the group in the room.

"What's the matter Kang?" I asked. I could sense that something was wrong with our manager.

"Nothing is really the matter Yongguk," Kang explained. "I was just hoping you made it on time and that you did."

"We wouldn't have been if we didn't have to wake Yongguk up a little," Himchan told the manager. Himchan looked at the man beside him. Jongup looked at the older man back. The two looked like they wanted to just glue themselves to each other. That was how much they loved each other and I just didn't understand the whole thing between them.

"You know, Himchan, you don't have to hide your relationship with Jongup from me I have known for a while and I won't tell anybody," Kang told the younger man. Himchan's and Jongup's face turned red in embarrassment. I just looked at the two and almost wanted to laugh. "You just know the fans can't know about your relationship. The company will then find out and force you two apart."

"We know Kang," Jongup replied with a slight nod. This made our manager smile. At least Himchan and Jongup were happy.

"We should get you going and get ready for the interview," Kang told us. Our manager then got up and walked past BAP. The six members followed him. I stood at the back of the group with Junhong still next to me. I was finally calm until I felt a hand grab my own. I looked down at the hand that held mine and followed the arm to its owner. Junhong was holding my hand. This scared me a bit but not much. What if Junhong liked me only after a week? Could that happen? Could the maknae of the group fall in love with the leader that fast?

Our small group made it to a small room. The room had chairs and mirrors on one side and a stage like thing on the other. Cameramen were already setting up their equipment. We made it to where the chairs and the mirrors were located in the room. Junhong still hasn't let go of my hand and I wasn't going to force him to let go either. First the maknae let me stay with him in his bed and now holding my hand in front of the others. I looked at the other members of the group. Himchan had his arm around Jongup's waist which was normal. Daehyun was in a chair and Youngjae was on his lap. When were they ever that close? I enjoyed the sight of my friends being happy and I knew I was missing out on all of it. But the truth of all of this was that I was always happy, I just never really acknowledged it. This was just how I lived. There was going to be something new for me if the younger knew what he meant to me.

"All of you get ready for the interview I will be right back," Kang told is. With this the six members went to our places to begin getting ready for the interviews.

I kept stealing glances towards the maknae through the mirror. I couldn't tell if he was spacing out or watching me. There were just stares my way from the youngest in the group. The other members were watching me and were trying to figure out if I was ever going to work up the courage to ask the maknae to date me or at least go on a date with me. I was having trouble deciding when I was to tell Junhong about my feelings. Maybe telling him should wait for a better time. I just loved everything about Junhong, from the blonde curly hair to his beautiful eyes. Those pale lips also were on my list but that may sound weird to some. I struggle to fight the urge to try and feel those lips with mine. As each day passes, the more I want all of Junhong. I know it's kind of creepy but it is true. This was my constant life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Junhong's POV

I was just sitting in his chair as the stylist worked on my hair. How did I feel about the other? Daehyun and Youngjae had talked to me in the taxi before we had arrived at the studio.

"Junhong, do you like Yongguk hyung?" Daehyun had asked. This had me in a frozen state. I never would have guessed that question to come out of Daehyun's mouth.

"I don't know, Daehyun hyung," I gathered the courage to answer him. I didn't know what my answer was.

"It's hard not to know," Youngjae told me. My cheeks flushed at this. There was no way to deny my somewhat feelings. I really didn't know if I really did like the leader.

"I just don't understand what I feel when I'm around him. Its like the world stops and it's just Yongguk and I," I explained. The other two just stared at me. This made me think for a minute. Did I really like Yongguk with these feelings I was getting? This was something I really didn't want to get added to the mess of his life.

"Daehyun, Junhong really does love our leader," Youngjae told the oldest of us three.

"I think so too," Daehyun replied leaving me with flushed cheeks.

I sat back in the chair and didn't notice that Jongup was standing next to him. The slightly older male stood next to the maknae just to have a secret chat, which is what had I puzzled. The two walked out of the dressing room and into a secret room. Jongup walked in first and I followed his hyung. Once the taller male was inside the door, Jongup closed it. I looked at the shorter male confused. Why did Jongup suddenly want to talk to him? Was this about Yongguk, too? Why was everybody asking him if he liked Yongguk? Of course, he did have feelings for the leader but he didn't want everybody to know it. He really didn't want Yongguk to know either.

"Are you going to talk to me about Yongguk-hyung, too?" I asked his friend.

"Let me guess Daehyun and Youngjae asked you about him," Jongup replied.

"Yeah, they kept pestering me about it all through the taxi ride here," I explained to his friend.

"And what did they say?" Jongup asked.

"They first asked if I liked Yongguk. And as soon as I told them what I feel when around him they wouldn't leave me alone about it," I answered.

"Can you tell me what you feel when you are around Yongguk-hyung?" Jongup asked me.

"Sure," I began. "When I catch Yongguk looking at me it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. The world stops and it seems like it is just Yongguk-hyung and I. when I steal glances at him, it's like my heart skips a beat. I don't understand these feelings, Jongup."

"These feelings you have are love, Junhong," Jongup told me. This made I just stare at my friend like it was the end of the world. "I'm going to tell you something but you better not say I told you this."

"And what is that, hyung?" I asked.

"Yongguk-hyung feels the same about you. He is just too afraid to tell you. He feels like he is going to scare you away," Jongup told him. I was shocked. The leader actually liked the newest member of the group? This must have been fate then if this happened.

"Is this really happening?" I asked more to myself then the other.

"Yes Junhong, this is really happening to the both of you," Jongup told I. "This is almost like how it happened between Himchan and me."

"How long have you and Himchan been together?" I asked my friend. This had Jongup surprised.

"We have been together for about two months," Jongup answered.

"I'm happy for you, hyung," I answered as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why was I crying all of a sudden? Was it because I couldn't be with Yongguk like Himchan and Jongup were together? This really made me upset. I rushed out the door of the room and down some hallways to the elevator. I wanted to get some fresh air on the roof. Being high on a building always calmed me down. I didn't understand how it would work but this was the only place that I felt calm and free from the stupid contract that I have to obey.

Once I had reached the roof, I sat on the ledge just to have some alone time. I wasn't going to jump from the ledge. I had no reason to jump. I just didn't understand the situation that I was in. How could I have already fallen for Yongguk when I has only been here a week? What was to happen if we were dating when the contract says to not date anyone and to always remain free and available? Was I too young to experience this emotion? There were a lot of unanswered questions that I just didn't know what to do about them all.

Jongup's POV

I was left in the room by myself after Junhong had run off. The only thing I could do is go tell the others and that was exactly what I was going to do. I left the room that I was left alone in and made my way towards the dressing room where the others were at. When I burst through the door the other members just looked at me. I was out of breath since I ran all the way to the room. Himchan shooed the stylist away from him and made his way over to me.

"What's the matter Jonguppie? Why are you out of breath?" He asked me. I just looked up at him, since he is taller than me, and breathed heavily.

"Junhong...ran... off," I answered my boyfriend in between breaths. I could see Yongguk hyung tense at the news. Himchan just looked at me worried.

"Why did he run?" Himchan asked me softly.

"I asked him about his feelings for Yongguk," I whispered in Himchan's ear. This made my boyfriend give me a soft glare. I knew he wasn't mad at me but I knew that he was upset at what I did.

"Do you know where he was headed?" I heard Yongguk ask.

"I think he was going to the roof," I told my hyung. Himchan brought me into an embrace to then keep me from moving so then I could catch my breath. Yongguk had soon left the room to find Junhong. Daehyun and Youngjae were going to help but Himchan stopped them. My boyfriend knew that Yongguk had to deal with Junhong on his own. And Himchan explained his thoughts to the other two. Daehyun and Youngjae both sat back down and the your of us let Yongguk handle this on his own.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Junhong's POV

I had been sitting on the roof for a while. All kinds of thoughts were flowing through my mind. Like the rejection I would get if I ever told Yongguk these feelings that are building up inside of me. Who knew I could fall in love with somebody that's was actually the leader if the band that I was a part of. This was just happening way too fast. I just joined the band a week ago. Do people really fall in love within a week? Is that even possible? News flash, it happens all the time. The person I fell for just had to be Bang Yongguk.

The air outside was nice. The summer was slowly disappearing after it has come to an end. Fall was approaching faster then I had hoped but that was fine. I would still sit outside in the winter if I really felt like it. The outdoors was something I really missed but this was what I wanted to do. I wanted to make the world happy with my talents. And there were a lot of things I missed. I'm only still a teenager. I'm not an adult yet. I was still living with my mother but now I was living with four people I don't know very well and my old friend Jongup. I looked out at the scenery in front of me. The city was louder then where I used to live. Seeing all the people rush to places was always something that was fascinating to me. We were always rushing to get to places on time. I just missed being home with my family. As I stood there looking out, the cool air kept hitting my face making everything inside cool off. This really made me calm.

"You better not think about jumping, Junhong," a deep voice behind me said. I could recognize this voice in a heartbeat. Jongup must have went to send somebody after me and it just had to be Yongguk hyung.

"I have no reason to do such a thing. I have everything I dreamed of," I told the older man. After I spoke I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Then why did you run from Jonguppie?" Yongguk asked concerned. I could not believe he was asking why for something that had nothing to do with him.

"He was asking me a question like Youngjae and Daehyun did in the taxi that I have no answer to," I flat out told him. The leader just looked at me in confusion.

"Would it hurt to know what they asked you?" Yongguk asked. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. I didn't really want to tell Yongguk but he wanted to know.

"They asked me if I had feelings for you, hyung," I told him. I didn't look up at him after I said this but I could sense him tense up. There was silence following my statement. The silence lasted for a while. I was too embarrassed to see if Yongguk was disgusted with what I said. I didn't want things to get awkward between us after this.

"What did you tell them?" Yongguk asked after a few moments. I froze at this question. I was hoping it would come down to this but I guess this is what he will have to be for me. Yongguk waited patiently for me to answer. It seemed like he wasn't going to pressure me into telling him right away. There was no way I was going to answer right away. I am scared to tell Yongguk what I feel about him.

"I told them that I didn't know what I feel about you," I told him. I felt my face heat up afterwards.

"Himchan asked me something," Yongguk spoke up. I looked up so I was staring at him. The older man just looked right back at me.

"Really, hyung?" I asked him. I could see Yongguk's cheeks turn a bright red color. His were darker than mine.

"Yeah, he asked me what I thought of you, Junhong," Yongguk told me as a smile crept onto his face.

"And what did you tell Himchan hyung?" I questioned.

"I told them that the world stops when I see you. My mind goes blank when I see you. When I first met you I would always dream of things I could do with you from dates to late night pleasantries," Yongguk explained to me. This caused me to blush a little.

"Wow," I replied. This was something that made me happy just hearing from the leader of the group.

"I have been fighting it for a while but I can't anymore, Junhong," Yongguk added.

"Well you won't have to hold back," I told him.

"Why is that?" Yongguk-hyung asked.

"Because I think I love you, Bang Yongguk," I answered.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, or I wouldn't be saying this right now," I told him. He gave that gummy smile that I fell for when I first seen it. It brings a certain feeling of warmth he was the only one to give me. Just seeing him happy made me happy.

"Choi Junhong, with you be my boyfriend?" Yongguk asked.

"Of course, Yongguk," I answered with a smile. He soon returned the gesture. The two of us sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. This was the happiest day of my life.

"Should we tell the others?" the leader asked.

"If you want to," I answered.

"Well then let's get there and announce it," he replied with another of his signature smiles. With that we both stood up and for the first time we held hands and walked down to the practice rooms where the others were waiting.

The two off us went through the door that was on the roof. Yongguk held the door for me which was nice of him. There was a sweet and caring side to this scary looking person but that was alright for us. The way back was quiet as always but it was comfortable. I was finally with the one I had a crush on. This was just one happy moment. And for the rest of my life it was going to be good and I would be happy. For I know, with Yongguk by my side, there was nobody to make me sad. This man always made me happy. Even if I have been here for only a few weeks, I never expected to run into this nice young man. Let alone be his and forever be with him. So, we headed back to where the other members were.


	5. Chapter 5

Yongguk's POV

We made our way to the practice room. Our group was finishing the practice for the day and were waiting to be set free for the night. I wondered what the other members would think of Junhong and I. We made our way through the halls to the practice room the others were in. once the two of us were standing in front of the door to the room, Junhong turned to face me.

"Will they hate us for this?" Junhong asked me. That was a little shocking to come out of Junhong.

"They won't hate us. We just can't tell the dancer hyungs about this. Who knows what TS will do," I replied to the maknae. I didn't want him to walk away from me but he should know that there were risks of us together. We had the same risks as Himchan and Jongup. They had hidden it well but how was it going to be easy for us? Fanservice would hurt like hell since most fans usually didn't ship me and Junhong together but I would live. I had my life and then the fans could fantasize their ships the way they want. 

"I hope the dancer hyungs aren't in there with the others," Junhong told me. For once I agreed with him. I'm going to have to get hiding tips from Himchan later.

"I agree with you, Junhonggie," I replied with a smile. The maknae looked me in the eye and smiled. I really loved his smile. It brightened my world up even if I haven't known him for very long. I never thought I could fall for a young man in a few weeks. "We should check and see."

"Yeah we should," Junhong moved closer to me and left a small kiss on my lips and we walked inside the room.

The room was quiet the other members were in the room but the dancer hyungs were not in the room. This gave me some relief. Junhong was standing beside me as we both looked into the room towards the others. The first to notice us was Jongup. That young man always could figure out when to notice people. I know that doesn't make sense but that's the best I could come up with. Like on que, Himchan looked right at me. He smiled then looked towards the maknae of this group. The "mother" of the group then turned to the other two and poked them. Youngjae and the newest recruit, Daehyun, turned and looked at us. I gave them my signature gummy smile. Himchan then ran up to the both of us and hugged us each at a time.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Himchan whispered to both Junhong and I.

"Thanks, Himchan hyung," Junhong told the other man. Jongup then ran and hugged him as soon as Himchan let go. Youngjae and Daehyun didn't join the hug fest going on which was good. There was no way I was going to hug other people.

"I'm guessing the beds have to be moved around to make room for everybody in our dorm?" Daehyun asked.

"The only ones with nobody is you two," Jongup told them. Himchan started to laugh. Junhong was laughing a little too.

"I bet they are next," I spoke up softly. That gained laughs from everyone except the two in question. Youngjae looked away from Daehyun while Daehyun himself just smiled. I knew now that Youngjae had fallen for the Busan boy that joined us soon after Junhong did. The genius of the group must have taken very little time to fall for Daehyun. This was just finny seeing how Youngjae flushed at my comment and Daehyun didn't notice it. Junhong leaned towards the young genius and whispered something.

"You should tell him," Junhong whispered to Youngjae.

"He would hate me then," Youngjae replied to my boyfriend. I looked towards Daehyun and I could tell he wasn't hearing a thing. I walked up beside my boyfriend and patted Youngjae on the shoulder.

"We all think that in the beginning. There is nothing to fear," I told the younger man. He needs all the advice he could get. "Himchan, could you help Youngjae with his issue."

"Of course, I would," Himchan replied. The other man had a smile on his face. We were all picking on Youngjae now I guess. Youngjae, on the other hand was just a flushing mess. The poor man was going through hell as we just messed with him.

"Guys leave Youngjae alone..." Daehyun spoke softly to us all. This caught me off guard. Daehyun knows?

"Wow, so protective," Himchan proclaimed.

"It's not hard figuring out Jaejae's feelings," Daehyun explained. The shock on Youngjae's face was priceless. I could not believe how red the younger man's face could get.

"Today is a very eventful day," I told everybody.

"Indeed, it is," Jongup replied to my comment. Everybody laughed at this one. There was no telling on how this day was going to go but right now it was perfect. I was finally with Junhong and we all put Daehyun and Youngjae together in the same day. If only we could tell the fans about this. This was just a good day.

The small group of us, after we finished laughing, made our way to the corner that was occupied by our stuff. Our stuff was piled messily but that was normal when we practiced with the dancer hyungs. Dance practice was always a rush to get better due to how we have to be ready in a few days to begin the concerts and fan meets. I enjoy the fan meets because we get to meet the Babyz that are always out there supporting us with our albums. But the thing is Warrior has been out for a bit and we already have tons of fans. We were getting out into the music world and the hard work was slowly paying off but the money we gained was starting to get worrisome.

The day was ending and we could soon go home. The six of us piled into the van that was to take us to our dorm. The ride home was boring as usual since I couldn't sit with Junhong but I could check on him every once in a while. He was, at the moment, being picked on by Daehyun and Youngjae. I couldn't say what about but it possibly had something to do with me due to the face Junhong was blushing like crazy. Himchan and Jongup were the only ones being quiet in the back. They were holding hands which was making me very jealous because I was in the very front and Junhong was in the far back of the van. Himchan could hide anything from the cameras when I couldn't anyways. There was no way I could hide being with Junhong. I stared way too much and everybody knew it.

It wasn't long before we made it to the dorm. Once we got there, we all got out of the van. I say it's hard getting 6 people out of a vehicle all at once when we were as tired as we were. Once we all were out of the van, we headed inside. We were due to get a makeover for our dorm but nobody knew when that was going to happen. The dorm was getting to be too small to fit six people in it. Especially when half of them were still growing. I hope we get a bigger one since we debut soon. As some people say "as one chapter ends another opens" and that is exactly what was going to happen for each of us. This music career was soon going to be everything we ever wanted. And a big plus for me was that I got to spend it with Junhong.


End file.
